Team fortress 2: Wind of dubstep
by Abbyroseflame24
Summary: Join link and the mercs of two fort on there newest adventure (WARNING; Cursing, Blood)


**Red base**** 12:30 p.m. **Scout's pov

It was like any normal day at work we normally go out and get our ass kicked or kick Blu teams ass but, today was a day people have when there's no war, I saw a few thunderheads rolling in from the east.

"Yo, Spy I think it's gonna storm should I go get her from the lake, Cause you know..."

"Yes I know, l Would appreciate it if you where to go get her before she get's hurt," Spy replied to what I was asking. I walked out of the base and went to the lake where a new crew member spends most of her time she's a witch, we'll kinda she's not green and ugly in fact she's very cute, She's a magic user but, she also uses a gun in battle,

"Hey scout, I saw the clouds, came to pick me up?" she asked me,

"Yep now let's get back to the fort Abby," I said to her. she nodded and followed me back.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Link's house, outset island 6:50 p.m. <strong>link's pov

For now it was as normal as it could get after my last adventure, Though I was packing my things for a new adventure with tetra.

"Big brother, I'll miss you." my little sister said, she started to cry, So I hugged her,

"And I'll miss you to Aryll," I replied to my sister, the only reason I went on that last quest was to save her, it had been two day's since I saved Hyrule and the great sea but, personally I was kinda forced to, but to go on this new adventure was completely at my own choice and I wanted to go.

"Link you almost ready?" tetra asked me,

"Yeah, just about." I replied

"Aryll promise me you'll take good care of grandma, ok?" I said to my sister, as she wiped her tear's she replied,

"of course big brother," I smiled as I walked out of the house and towards the docks.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Time skip, (If you haven't seen wind waker's ending to bad) <em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tetra's ship (out at sea) 8:50 p.m. <span>**link's pov

I saw nothing but a black starry sky and a vast dark ocean. everyone else but me was asleep under deck, I don't know why but I just couldn't sleep, almost as if I knew something was up. I looked out but then I noticed a storm rolling in, I stayed put I thought since it was so small it wasn't a threat that was until it became huge and it had a water spout coming, everyone heard a large clap of thunder and ran on deck,

"Link did you even notice this coming!" Tetra said,

"I would have told you guy's if I did!" I yelled back the water spout then became stronger and almost pulled me in, though I held onto the deck, just then something grabbed me from the water spout and I was sucked in,

"LINK!" I heard everyone shout, I blacked out

* * *

><p><span><strong>Red base 5:74 a.m. <strong>Abby's pov

I got in some sleep after last nights storm, the majestic beast of a storm. I noticed no one else was awake so I got dressed in my red hoodie, black jeans, red DC's and headed out to the lake. once I got to the lake I saw a boy washed up on the shore, he was clad in green and he was severely injured, like as if he was hit by a tornado. he started to moan his voice was bad obviously he was in pain so I used my powers to heal him, his eye's meet with mine after the glow went away from me healing him. he blushed and started to speak,

"T-thanks for the help," I looked at him and smiled,

"It wasn't a problem," I replied, to be safe I read his mind,

'Why is she so nice?' I smiled at him,

"It's cause I was worried, it ain't everyday you see a kid come out of a lake knocked out," I replied,

"D-did you just read my mind!?" he sounded worried,

"Yeah it was only to make sure you weren't gonna kill me," I said, he looked at his back and he had a sword and shield on him, I read his mind again,

'Well then if she's this playful, no if she wanted me dead I'd be dead already I know.' I smiled,

"You know that sword won't do shit right," I said, he looked at me raising his eyebrow,

"You saying I'm as good as dead," he asked,

"No I'm just saying, here the technology is very advanced, so if you want I could have my friends sign you up to become a merc," I said he nodded. We heard a loud boom sound, I knew it came from the base,

"I know we just met but I need you to come with me," I said he nodded, we ran to the base to see a battle going on,

* * *

><p><span><strong>End of chapter one<strong>


End file.
